


When you say nothing at all

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki eating plums together</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you say nothing at all

“Thor,” sighs Loki, lifting one languid hand in silent demand. Thor answers, by reaching for another ripe plum from the tray beside them, brushing it teasingly over Loki’s lip before he snatches it between his teeth.

They are tangled together on a chaise, Thor sitting with Loki lying tucked between his legs, head on one strong thigh and Thor’s other leg draped over him. Thor is barely clothed; trousers and a sleeveless red silk robe over a bare chest, and Loki is not much better. From outside, a balmy breeze drifts through the room, bringing with it the fresh sweet scents of the gardens, cooling the stifling heat of summer to an idyllic warmth. For now, at least, the princes of Asgard have no-one to please but each other.

The juice of the plum spills over Loki’s chin as he bites, and Thor leans down to lick it away. He misses, or Loki moves, and instead his mouth meets Loki’s lips and he kisses his brother deeply. “Loki,” he sighs, and Loki’s answer is to swallow the plum down and push Thor away. Thor pouts unhappily, but Loki’s hand keeps him away as Loki wriggles sideways to nuzzle his cheek between his brother’s legs.

Thor shifts carefully to accommodate him, watching Loki with a lazy, loving grin. The laces of his trousers are easily pulled apart, and Loki is caressing Thor’s naked cock, soft for now but quickly thickening. Loki looks up at Thor as he opens his mouth and slides down, until the head hits the back of his throat and he swallows again, closing his eyes in bliss as Thor groans.

Loki barely lifts his head from Thor’s thigh as he sucks leisurely on his brother’s cock, using his hand to fondle what he cannot fit into his mouth. As Thor’s breathing grows more and more laboured, Loki seems oddly at peace, humming what might be his brother’s name and enjoying Thor’s moan at the pleasant vibrations. Eventually he lets the cock fall from his lips, only to nuzzle against the damp flesh again, pressing kisses from the tip down to Thor’s balls and sucking there as well.

“Loki,” says Thor huskily, pushing a hand into Loki’s hair and petting his scalp gently. He tries to pull Loki up for another kiss, but Loki shakes his head and closes his mouth around Thor’s cock again; Thor gives in, letting his head fall against the back of the chaise and arching his back a little, unable to help pushing further between Loki’s lips. Loki hums again happily, and rakes his nails down Thor’s side in another unspoken command.

It is immensely awkward, given that Loki seems to have no intention of moving himself at all, but Thor manages to rearrange them enough that he can hold Loki’s head still without hurting his brother. Loki claws him again impatiently, and Thor holds back a laugh. Carefully, he pushes his hips up, thrusting his cock almost fully into Loki’s mouth and holding it there before drawing back and thrusting again. Loki’s hands now shove underneath him, dragging down his trousers and clutching at the meat of his buttocks, urging him on. Despite the encouragement, Thor keeps his movements slow, fucking his brother’s mouth with unhurried pleasure, taking his time to enjoy the warmth, wet heat of Loki’s mouth and the loving lick of his tongue.

Loki’s revenge for this relaxed pace is to slide his fingers into the crease of Thor’s arse, pressing a distracting fingertip against his hole and slipping in. Thor shudders and gasps, and gives in again, thrusting harder and faster as Loki’s fingers continue to tease.  
He continues until he is a few heartbeats from coming, and then drags Loki away – Loki scowls, opens his mouth to snap some rebuke or new demand, but is surprised when suddenly he is suddenly splattered with Thor’s come, as Thor strokes himself through release and makes sure it all lands right on his brother’s pretty face.

“Thor,” says Loki sternly, clearly trying to feign annoyance even as his cheeks flush with pleasure, but Thor pulls him up into his lap, pushing a hand between Loki’s thighs to cup the hardness waiting for him there and capturing his brother’s mouth. He tastes himself there, along with a faint shadow of the plum’s tartness, and feels rather than hears Loki’s lustful moan. “Loki,” he whispers, heart swelling with love. Loki nips playfully at his bottom lip, then sighs and reclines into Thor’s arms with a demanding wriggle, tucking his face into Thor’s neck and rubbing the mess onto his brother’s skin. Thor smiles as he thinks of washing their bodies in the baths together later, and begins stroking Loki’s cock as lazily as he had fucked his mouth. “Loki,” he murmurs again, squeezing deliberately to pull another moan from his brother.

“Shut up Thor,” gasped Loki, bucking his hips and clinging to Thor’s shoulder tightly. “Just shut up.”


End file.
